Droplet
Appearance Droplet is a young female seawing, she is a pale soft sky blue and she has dark ashy gray horns. her claws are a similar shade and she likes to keep her claws and horns polished. She is an averaged sized seawing being slightly shorter than usual and she has a long tail with big narrow wings. Her snout is sharp and she has friendly eyes that are a light icy blue with hints of white-ish blue. Her main scales are a bit darker than a pale light blue and she has elegant webbing imbetween her spines and claws. Her underbelly is pale ice blue and she has suprsingly sharp teeth, she has multiple shades of pale blue here and there and she has oddly hooked claws. Items She wears two snow-white color pearl necklace and a similar colored bracelet with a white diamond in the center, she drapes white pearls around her wings and wears two platinum rings on each horn. she has a platinum earring in the sharp of a droplet on her left ear with a white diamond hanging at the bottom and her luminescent scales glow a soft pale ice blue. Personality Droplet is a shy dragon she likes to keep to herself and loves her mother, she is in a noble family not royal though and she dislikes Anemone. She is great a sculpting and a very messy eater, she shows her true colors when with loved ones or friends which is being sometimes sarcastic and very hyper. She is a logical dragon and occasionally point out other's mistakes. Droplet hates over confident dragons and she is easily annoyed when it comes to older dragons acting like she's dumb. Droplet is quite sophisticated and knows when and who talks behind her back but never has the guts to tell on anyone, she is good at minding her own business and like to swim over the warm bubbly underwater geysers. Her family is part of the royal medical department and she has learned how to heal and sort medicine though she really dislikes it, she is great at architect and loves to fly. Fears * slimy sea creatures * Anemone * Queen Coral * drowning * the dark * sandwings * healing Abilities Droplet has your everyday seawing abilities, luminescent scales, underwater breathing, and quick swimming skills. She does has oddly sharp, sharp teeth and curved claws, she is not part icewing though as she confirmed it when she secretly used the conch shell. She has better vision in the dark than any other seawing she knows and a very strong tail. History She has a fear of drowning because of her first mission when she was very young, she followed a group of healers.(which included her mother hence why she followed; she was also curious) The group went into no-dragons land of the aftermath of a battle, they were sent to retrieve any survivors that might have been left behind as this battle was one of the most bloodiest. She hid in an abandoned camp (or so she thought) and was captured by two sandwings. Her gills were then stuffed will seaweed and they atempted to drown her, and it nearly worked she escaped by biting off one of the sandwings barb and slapped the other with her tail as hard as she could. She quickly plucked out the rest of the seaweed in her gills and swam as fast as she could while following her mother unnoticed. Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Characters